


I Just Wanted You to Know

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Game of Cards Round 3 20in20 [1]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3107474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davina has something she wants to tell Cami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Wanted You to Know

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic, established relationship. No spoilers. Written for the round 3 20in20 at gameofcards on LJ.

“Cami?” Davina said to the woman whose arms she lay entwined in.

“What?” asked the blonde, turning sideways to look her girlfriend in the eye.

“There’s something I’ve wanted to tell you for a while now” began Davina.

Cami looked at Davina expectantly. After a moment’s silence, Davina took a deep breath and continued “I just wanted you to know that I love you.”’

Cami smiled. “And I love you.”


End file.
